Phantoms
by hotchgirl18
Summary: The B.A.U, along with the help of Emily Prentiss investigate strange killings at the Paris Opera House. The Phantom of the Opera if it was a "Criminal Minds" episode.
1. Chapter 1

Phantoms

"Guess what?" Reid asked, estatically.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Emily's video confrencing with us today!"

"Really?" JJ's eyes lit up, "that's great."

"Yes it is," Hotch said brushing by, "unfortunatley, it's not a happy occasion. Confrence room right now."

The team gathered in the confrence room for the briefing. On video was the head of Interpol, Emily Prentiss.

"Hey guys," Prentiss greeted.

"Emily, when are you coming back?" Garcia asked, "we miss you."

"Aw, I miss you too PG. And I wish this was under better circumstances."

"What's going on?" Hotch asked in his authoratative voice.

"I've been in Paris for the past couple weeks. Strange things have been happening at the Opera Populaire."

"The Opera House?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," Prentiss said, "the managers have been getting taunting notes signed by an O.G. He's threatening to kill people and may have actually followed through with it."

"May have?" Hotch asked.

"Meet Joseph Bouquet, the stagehand. He was strangled with a lasso. Dancers and singers say he was a real perv and an alcoholic. He was murdered during a performance of _Il Muto_. His body was left for the audience to see it."

"He probbably wants the recognition," JJ said, "for him, it's all about the show."

"He wants everyone to know it's him," Lewis added.

"Prentiss, why is this for us?" Hotch asked.

"The inspectors are stumped. They have no idea who's doing this. The managers are scared for their lives and want a stop to this. And Raoul, a supporter for the arts is worried about his friend's safety. He's also worried about the bad press."

"Who's his friend?" JJ asked.

"See, this is where it goes from weird to creepy. His friend is opera singer, Christine Daae. The killings, the strange notes all surround her. It's like the unsub is obbseesed with her! Recently, they did a performance of _Hannibal_ and the unsub attempted to kill Carlotta, the lead soprano by having the set fall on her. Enter Christine Daae," Prentiss explained.

"The unsub was always obbsessed with her from the beginning," Reid noted.

"Careful, Reid," Morgan teased, "this could be another Lila Archer."

"If Christine is the unsub's obssession, then there's nothing that will stop him from reaching his target. We'll be there. Garcia, I need you with us," Hotch commanded.

"I told the inspectors and the managers that if anyone can find the meaning behind these taunts and murders, it's you guys. See you when you get here!"

Meanwhile, in Paris, Christine Daae was getting ready for another performance of _Ill Muto_. She had a sinking feeling she knew who made Carlotta's voice croak. As she was getting ready, she heard a voice _I am your angel of music. Come to the angel of music..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The letters O.G don't seem to have any significance linguistically," Reid noted on the plane.

"Maybe they're the initials of a singer or dancer," Morgan said.

"This unsub wants to be seen," Rossi explained, "so he probbably feels like a nobody in his every day life."

"And he wants Christine to see him," JJ pointed out.

"Prentiss is gonna meet us at the Opera House," Hotch started, "Reid, I want you to interview Christine and protect her. That's gonna be your number one job."

The team snickered.

"Prentiss and I will talk to the managers. Rossi, talk to the Vicomte de Changy. The rest of you, talk to the other singers and dancers and find out what they know. We'll cover more ground that way."

The Opera Populaire was gorgeous. The décor was lush and the music was spectacular, abeit from Reid commenting on the style every thirty seconds.

"Reid, I could hear you spouting statistics from backstage!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Emily!" the team exclaimed and they exchanged hugs. After thirty seconds of catching up, the managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieru Andre arrived.

"Monsieurs, these are the agents I was telling you about," Prentiss introduced.

"Ah, the B.A.U," Firmin spoke.

"These are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, and Lewis. And the one staring into space is Dr. Reid."

"So, you are experts in behavior?" Andre asked.

"Yes," Hotch answered, "what can you tell us about these attacks?"

"Well, we've been getting strange notes from this guy for a really long time. Anyhow, once Christine Daae made her debut, it all went to hell."

"In order to make sure Christine even _got_ her debut," Firmin continued, "he crashed the set during a rehearsal. He attempted to kill Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano."

"Probbably to get her out of the way," Reid answered, "what can you tell us about her?"

The agents made their way to the stage and Firmin pointed out where the "accident" happened.

"Not well liked," Andre answered, "she really can't sing. But she's a bit of a diva and wants everything to go her way. Everyone's kind of sick of her."

"He made good on his threats to kill with Joseph Buquet," Prentiss added.

"Yeah. The guy uses a Punjab lasso. Then he put the body on display for the whole audience to see."

"So he killed him during a performance," Hotch stated, "did Joseph make any passes at Christine?"

"Honestly, he made passes at all the female dancers and singers. But I think this guy killed him to get him out of the way, too. It's part of his "plan," Firmin answered.

Suddenly, they saw a man enter the room and walk backstage.

"I assume that's Raoul-" Rossi started.

"Monsieur, monsieur!" a woman exclaimed, "I have a note from the Opera Ghost himself!"

"That's Madame Giry," Firmin introduced, "her daughter's a dancer here. She's the dance instructor."

"What's the note say?" Hotch asked.

"Gentlemen, my salary is due. I expect twenty-thousand francs. Also, leave Box Five empty for me. There will be consequences if you don't. O.G."

"His _salary_?!" Firmin asked incredulously.

"O.G.," Reid said, "Opera Ghost."

"Great," Morgan said, "so he's an extortionist too. Trying to get money from the managers."

"We just do it to make sure nobody gets hurt," Madame Giry answered, "and I leave Box Five open for him."

"What's Box Five?" JJ asked.

"Where the Phantom sits," Madame Giry answered.

"Phantom?" Morgan asked.

" _The phantom of the opera!_ " Meg Giry sang out.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Morgan shook his head, as soon as the managers were out of earshot, "come on guys. You don't actually believe this place is "haunted," do you?"

"What other explanation could there be?" Madame Giry asked.

"An unsub is targeting this opera house to get to Christine Daae," Hotch answered.

"Unsub?" Meg asked.

"Unknown subject," Prentiss responded, "the killer."

"And he's given himself a name so everyone will know he's out there and hunting," JJ added.

"He's here," Meg exclaimed, "I know he is!"

Then, she ran off.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Morgan repeated, "what a name."

"I think the managers gave him that name and he stuck with it and made it his own," Hotch guessed.

"Well, it fits," Prentiss agreed, "we don't know what he looks like, his name, or anything. He seems to work alone, quite possibly he works backstage."

"You know the Opera House has a lake underground," Reid pointed out.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I read it in a book. He could be living underground."

"And then what? He sits in his box for the performances?" Lewis asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Well, I don't think any of the managers are involved," JJ spoke, "they seem _way_ too freaked out by the whole ordeal. They're just going along with his orders to keep the peace."

"Madame Giry knows more than she's letting on," Hotch said, "I want Garcia to dig up anything she can on her."

"Meg seems genuinley convinced there's a ghost," Reid observed.

"Her mom may have convinced her," JJ theorized, "probbably coached her, too."

"Both of them might know who the unsub is. But Meg might be afraid to talk," Hotch said, "Reid, I want you to interview Christine and protect her. That's your number one job. JJ, see if you can make any headway with Meg—alone. She might respond better to you."

"I'll go talk to the Vicomte," Rossi offered.

"Good. The rest of us will observe tonight's performance and see what happens."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The Oracle is in! What can I do for you?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, I need you to dig up everything you can on Madame Giry," Hotch answered.

"The dance instructor?" Garcia asked as she typed.

"We think she knows more than she's telling us. Also, see what you can find out about Meg."

"Okay. Here it is. Madame Antoinette Giry was born in Paris. Started getting into dance at age four Starting teaching dance at sixteen. She's a very famous dance instructor. She's been the instructor at the Paris Opera House for a really long time. No shady buisness practices. She appears to be a normal woman."I

"And Meg?"

"Nothing weird there. Father didn't want aythinng to do with her so he left."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Reid was tasked with interviewing Christine Daae. He knocked on the door.

"Christine Daae?" he asked.

"Yes?" the brunette woman asked innocently.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We are investigating the murder of Joseph Bouquet. We think these strange killings may be surrounding you."

Christine gasped.

" _He's here! The phantom of the opera!"_

Reid's eyes perked up. That was the same thing Meg Giry said.

"He's always been after me," Christine explained, "ever since I was seven years old."

Reid looked confused.

"Before my father died, he told me he would send an angel of music for me. After he died, I was sent here—to the Opera House. I kept hearing a voice in my dressing room. It was so beautiful. His voice..it can hypnotize anyone. He said he was my angel of music and he would teach me from my dressing room. So every night, we would have our lessons. It was only yesterday I saw him for the first time."

"What happened when you saw him?"

"He took me to his lair underground. It was then I realized that he was the phantom of the opera. The angel and the phantom are one in the same. He hypnotized me into singing for him and he sang me the most wonderful song."

She sighed in happiness as she remembered it.

"What did he look like?" Reid pressed.

"He was so handsome. He was tall, and he had a white mask on. I didn't even know why he wore it. Then, the morning after, I took off his mask..."

"What happened then?"

"He got really, really angry," Christine whispered, "he tried to attack me. His face..oh..it was horrible. His right side was contorted and burned. But then, he calmed down and said that I could find the man behind the monster. We just looked at each other. He took me back to the opera house. Raoul didn't even know I was gone for one full day!"

As Reid was writing this down he asked her, "Do you know his name?"

"No," Christine shook her head, "I only know him as angel or phantom. I swear, I didn't wanna leave that place. But I had to get ready to perform."

"Don't worry, Christine. We'll find him and keep you safe."

"I don't want him to be found!"

"Raoul, Vicomte de Changy," Rossi greeted, "I'm David Rossi with the B.A.U and this is Agent Emily Prentiss wirh Interpol."

"I'm assuming this is about this 'phantom' buisness?" Raoul asked.

"Yes," Prentiss answered, "we think he's targeting Christine."

Raoul rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"I didn't even notice she went missing for a day. This morning I received a note saying that Christine was with him and to make no attempt to see her."

"With who?" Prentiss asked.

"With her 'angel of music.' That's when I knew something was wrong."

When the agents looked confused, Raoul took a deep breath and explained.

" When we were little, Christine and I told stories about the angel of music and how he sings songs in her head. I think your...what do you call him... unsub is trying to recreate that story."

"And do you have any idea of who this angel might be?" Rossi pressed, "an old friend or lover?"

"No, but I think she met him when she first moved into the opera house. She was acting really strange after her first performance. She demanded that I get out right now and that things have changed."

"You think she was preparing to meet him."

"I don't have any other ideas."

"Well, if you think of anything, let us know," Rossi said.

As soon as he left, Rossi whispered, "We need to keep an eye on the Vicomte. He could be staging this whole thing to get to Christine."

"Christine goes to the oprea house and meets another man, and then when she gets famous Raoul shows up?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna see what kind of dirt Garcia can dig up on him."

"Angel of Music?" Morgan asked, "angel of music? I'm sorry, but Christine sounds like she could be a little..." He made the cuckoo sign.

"Christine is adamant that she met him," Reid countered, "said he had a disfigured face and freaked out when she took off his mask. But he sang a beautiful song to her."

"That fits with what Madame Giry and Meg told me," JJ answered, "Madame Giry said that his face was disfigured and it's a subject of fear. Meg also said that Christine talked of an angel of music, too. She at first thought that Christine was talking nonsense at first."

"She said her father said he would send an angel to her," Reid answered.

"So what—this unsub pretended to be the spirit of her dead father in order to get to her? He pretended to be an angel of music?" Morgan asked.

"That's what it looks like," Hotch asked.

"And Raoul talked about the same angel," Rossi addeed.

"And he decided to show her a different side of himself one night," Reid mused, "he wanted her to know that he was the phantom."

"So taking off the mask," Morgan started, "he's either bipolar or he's very insecure about his deformity and my money's on the latter."

"And he wants Christine to accept him," JJ answered, "he's in love with her."

"So what we have is a disfigured, insecure unsub who's in love with Christine Daae and he'll do anything to get her to notice him." Hotch summarized, "this unsub has gotten a lot more dangerous."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Agents! Agents!" Monseuir Firmin called.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"I have received another note from the Phantom!"

"What's it say?"

"It says that we are to cast Christine in tonight's performance of _Il Muto_ and Carlotta is to play the role of the pageboy. He says that if we don't, there will be 'consequences.'"

"Ugggh!" a shrill voice called.

"I take it that's Carlotta?" Prentiss muttered.

The managers nodded.

"I have received too many notes!" Carlotta cried, "too many!"

Hotch took the note from her hands and read, "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered."

"Is this a THREAT?!" the opera diva exclaimed.

"Sounds like somebody doesn't like you," Rossi quipped.

"Well, what do we do?" Monseuir Andre asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Firmin answered, "we're gonna cast Carlotta in the lead role and Miss Daae will be the pageboy. We're also gonna sit in Box Five."

Carlotta's face lit up.

"Gentlemen, are you sure that's wise?" Hotch asked, "this unsub has made specific demands."

"Sometimes it's best to give these guys what they want and let it be," Rossi explained.

"No!" Firmin exclaimed, "we're not showing him any fear. We're showing him who's in charge!"

"It's not about fear-" Hotch started.

"And I'm having your team sit in Box Five with me!"

The team looked at each other. This was not going to go well.

The opera began, and it was quite funny. Even the team enjoyed it. Of course, they were sitting in Box Five trying to identify anyone who might be the phantom. All was going well, right up until the intermission. Then, a voice boomed.

"Did I not _instruct_ Box Five be kept _empty_?" the phantom boomed in a voice that made even Hotch shudder.

"It's him!" Christine exclaimed.

"And did I not instruct that Christine be the Countess? Carlotta is singing to bring down the chandelier."

The managers could only nod and Rossi whispered, "Told you so."

"And who is sitting in _my_ box?" the phantom taunted, "none other than the famous BAU team! I know you are here with Agent Prentiss investigating me. If you know what's good for you, you will make no attempt to save Christine. I know that's what you think you are doing."

Rossi wasn't fazed.

"You gotta be kidding me! Who the hell is this guy?"

Thankfully, the phantom allowed the second act of the show to continue. As Carlotta sang, she noticed something wasn't quite right. In the middle of a high note, she belched—loudly.

The audience laughed. She tried to sing again, which culminated in a louder burp.

The managers jumped up.

"Ladies and gentlmen! We have had an unfortunate mishap. The role of the Countess will now be played by Miss Christine Daae!" Firmin exclaimed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who tampered with Carlotta's voice.

"Well, he got what he wanted," Reid whispered, "Christine's in the lead role now."

"You gotta hand it to him," Rossi retorted, "he did something about Carlotta."

Now, all they could do was wait. The phantom had made contact with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Well, this is the first time our 'phantom' made contact," Rossi noted.

"Andre, Firmin, did you notice anyone suspicious?" Hotch asked.

"No. not at all," Firmn answered.

"Now that he's opened a line of communication, we can start negotiations," Morgan stated.

"Negotiate?! What's there to negotiate?!" Andre exclaimed.

Hotch shot him a glare.

"Gentlemen, in case you are unaware, we have an opera singer, a Vicomte, and a whole crew of dancers, singers, and audience members who may be in danger," Hotch explained, "negotiating with him may be our only way to save Christine."

"But we got Christine in the lead role," Andre argued, "what more does this unsub want?!"

"Contact with Christine," Prentiss answered, "he wants to see her up close again."

"Well, how do we do that?" Firmin rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen!" Hotch barked, "if you can't cooperate with this investigation, then you can step aside. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear," Firmin muttered.

"We're gonna have to draw him out," Reid answered.

"But how?" JJ asked, "if he lives underground like Madame Giry said, how do we get him to show his face?"

"Espescially if his face is his insecurity," Prentiss agreed.

"Then we create an event that he won't wanna miss," Rossi answered slyly, "like—a masquerade ball."

 _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you_ the crowd sang.

"You know, for a song about how colorful these costumes are, there aren't that many _colors_ here," Prentiss remarked, "just a lot of black, grey, and white."

"You know Prentiss," Morgan added, "any one of these guys could be our unsub."

"Great. So anyone with a mask could be the phantom," Prentiss agreed, "how the hell did you come up with this idea, Rossi?"

"Hey, what better way to reveal Christine and Raoul's engagement?" Rossi retorted.

"They're engaged?!" Prentiss asked, "that's gonna push the unsub's buttons for sure."

"Well, this engagement won't be a secret anymore," Rossi quipped.

"What do you mean?"

"Raoul wants to tell everyone that Christine is his and Christine wants to keep it under wraps until things blow over," Rossi answered.

"She doesn't want her 'music teacher' to find out," Morgan replied.

 _Speak of the devil_ the team thought. Suddenly, the music came to a halt and everyone froze into place. A man, dressed in a red suit, wearing a black mask over his face began singing

 _Why so silent good monseuirs?_

 _Did you think that I had left you for good?_

 _Have you missed me good monseuirs?_

 _I have written you an opera!_

 _Here I bring the finished score—Don Juan Triumphant._

He threw the score at the managers.

 _I advise you to comply._

 _My instructions should be clear._

 _Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier._

"You know, you'd think this guy would have better fashion taste," Prentiss quipped.

"It's the Mask of the Red Death," Reid explained, "it's Egdar Allen Poe and-"

"Reid," Hotch stopped.

"He wants the opera house to perform his work," JJ realized.

"And he'll cast Christine in the lead role," Hotch observed, "this guy is getting delusional."

The phantom stalked over to the B.A.U team. The team had their guns drawn. \

 _Put down your weapons_ the phantom commanded.

 _Keep your hands at the level of your eyes_ he exclaimed.

"So why can't you speak like a normal person, fool?" Morgan muttered.

"Morgan," Hotch warned.

 _Aaron Hotchner must smile more._

 _The frown lines don't look good on him because Foyet is dead and gone! Ha_ the phantom taunted.

Hotch just glared at him.

"Okay...how-" Prentiss started.

 _Emily Prentiss should get a date_

 _Instead of dating terrorists._

The phantom made his way over to Reid.

 _Dr. Reid must not ramble all the time._

 _He must stay away from Christine if he knows what's good for him._

To emphasize his point, he poked Reid with the sword. Reid squirmed.

 _Derek Morgan must not be haughty._

 _Kicking down doors will break his feet someday._

 _JJ should stay away from Madaame Giry and Meg._

 _She needs to take a hint and get with Dr. Reid. Ha Ha!_

 _"_ Okay. Is this guy going to go through every one of us?" Morgan quipped.

 _David Rossi is old and needs to quit running around._

 _You're like Joseph Bouquet. Hand at the level of your eyes old man._

 _And I know Analyst Garcia is watching from afar._

 _Imagine what this could do to her!_

 _"_ You son of a-"

"Morgan," Hotch warned for a second time.

 _As for our star,_

 _Christine Daae._

 _No doubt she'll do her best._

 _It's true her voice is good._

 _If pride will let her return to me her teacher._

 _Her teacher._

Then, the phantom spoke for the first time that night.

"Your chains are still mine. You will sing for me!"

He took of the necklace and ran.

"FBI!" Hotch and Morgan yelled, running after him.

But, just like that, he was gone.

"He's gone," Hotch breathed.

"Ugh," Prentiss groaned in frustration, "we lost him again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Raoul tried to chase after the phantom, but it was too late.

"Raoul, Raoul," Hotch said, "he's gone."

"Dammit!" Raoul yelled. He turned to Madame Giry, who was casually standing there.

"Madame Giry," Raoul pleaded, "for all our sakes. Tell us what is going on!"

Madame Giry stood there, shocked.

"Okay, right now we have enough to charge you with accessory to murder," Hotch threatened, "so I suggest you start talking."

"Okay," Madame Giry whispered, "follow me."

The team, plus, Raoul and Madame Giry were standing in Raoul's dressing room. Garcia was on speaker too, ready to search for information.

"Madame Giry," Raoul asked, "do you know this man? This man has been torturing us for long enough."

"Yes," Madame Giry answered, "I know him."

"Then why are you helping him?" JJ asked.

"Because I rescued him."

The team looked confused.

"When I was thirteen years old, I went to a local circus. It was fun. There was music, dancing, and laughing. And there was this...music box..."

"Go on," Rossi urged.

"This music box. It was in a cage. I looked in it and saw a young boy horribly disfigured. It was awful."

"They obviously used the boy for show," JJ mused, "what happened?"

"His face—it was burned and contorted. His whole right side. People were laughing and making fun of him. I'll never forget those jeers."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"The ringmaster came and beat his face. He put a bag over his face to prevent people from seeing it. That's when I knew I had to help him. While no one was looking, I grabbed his hand and we ran as fast as we could. I saw the tunnels in the opera house and shoved him in there. That's where he made his home. He's a genius on multiple levels. He began composing music and building things. He built his lair there."

"And you never took him out or introduced him to anyone?" Reid asked, his anger boiling over.

"I was afraid of what people would think of his face."

"So you just kept him there," Reid accused, "that's why he became so fixated on Christine. He heard a beautiful voice and he foud someone to accept him."

"Do you know his name?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know his name."

"Okay Garcia," Hotch started, "did you get all that?"

"Yeah, I got it. So I'm gonna search birth records for disfigured faces and boys who were sold to the circus and I come up with one Erik Destler."

"What's his story?" Morgan asked.

"I can't make this ugliness up," Garcia replied, "he was born disfigured and doctors don't know why. Dad ran away because he was spooked. His mom was cruel. Made him wear a mask over his face at all times because he was an 'abomination.' When he was six years old, his own mother sold him to the circus where he endured unspeakable cruelty," Garcia fumed, "they beat him, tortured him, and did what they wanted to him. He never had a chance."

"And he took up music at the opera house where he became the phantom," Hotch finished.

"Okay, riddle me this," JJ started, "if he lives under the opera house, how does he know so much about us? How did he know about Foyet?"

"He's had ample time to read about you," Madame Giry answered, "he overhears everything going on here. He knew that name meant something to you, otherwise he wouldn't have brought it up. He stalked Christine and knew that Dr. Reid was protecting her. He wanted to know everything about your team."

"Because in his mind we were hindering his interactions with Christine," Rossi finished.

"So how do we catch him?" Raoul asked.

"We use his favorite bait, Christine Daae," Rossi answered, "and we use his own opera _Don Juan Triumphant_ against him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"No," Christine whispered, "I won't do it."

"Christine, this may be the only way we can catch him," Reid answered.

"And what makes you think he won't just kill me on the spot?" Christine asked, "I thought you guys said he was a psychopath."

"He doesn't understand that what he's doing is wrong," Prentiss explained, "he's doing all this for you. You're the only one who's accepted him."

"And then I had to go and take off his damn mask."

"Christine, this isn't your fault," Hotch assured, "there is a chance that we can get to him and get him some help."

"Okay," Christine agreed, "but how are we gonna do this?"

"You and Piangi will perform the opera like normal. My team, the managers, and Raoul will be watching. When he shows his face and the guards give us the signal, that's when we go in," Hotch explained.

"And why would he show up now?" Christine asked, "he probbably knows you will be at the performance."

"Trust me," Rossi said pointing to Hotch, "this guy has been on a SWAT team. We can keep ourselves hidden."

"The biggest problem will be shutting the managers up," Hotch replied.

Raoul kissed Christine's head.

"You can do this Little Lotte."

The lights were down and the stage was set. The B.A.U was spread all across the theater. The opera itself was going smoothly, and Christine seemed to know it, too.

 _No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy_ she sang.

Piangi appoached her and sang

 _You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge._

 _In pursuit of that wish which til now has been silent. Silent._

Christine froze.

"Okay," Firmin panicked, "that is definetly NOT Piangi!"

"So where did he go?" Rossi asked

"Destler injected himself into his own opera?" Prentiss asked, "that's ballsy."

"He probbably knows we're here too," Morgan deduced, "he's taunting us. He knows this is his last chance to see Christine."

"Well, the show must go on," Hotch said.

Christine and the phantom sang the duet and moved sensually up and down the stage.

"Is it just me or is Christine emjoying this a little too much?" Morgan asked.

"He taught her for years," Prentiss answered, "he's in love with her. There's bound to be feelings left between them.

The tortured man gave Christine a ring and sang

 _Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime._

 _Lead me save me from my solitude._

 _Say you want me with you now beside you._

He got bolder and professed

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too._

 _Christine, that's all I ask of-_

Christine saw her chance and took the mask off. The audience shreiked in terror as Destler ran away with Christine.

"NOOO!" he screamed, dragging Christine away.

"Dammit!" Prentiss exclaimed.

From out of nowhere, a chandelier began to fall down.

"Look out!" Hotch yelled as everyone bolted away from the swinging chandelier.

The team ran up on the stage.

"Tear this place apart," Hotch commanded, "we need to know where he might've taken her.

"Agent Hotchner," Madame Giry panted, "I think he's taken her to his lair."

"Do you know where that is?" Rossi asked.

"Yes. I can take you there. Meg, you stay here," she commanded her daughter.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled, "you'll never believe what I found."

The team peered behind the curtain.

They couldn't believe it either.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Well, that explains where Piangi went," Rossi quipped.

"Damn," Hotch said.

"So he killed Piangi in the middle of an act and then took his place for the duet?" Prentiss asked.

"And he hung the body with the Punjab lasso," Madame Giry finished, "look, we don't have a lot of time. We've got to go now if your team wants to get him alive."

"Let's go," Hotch commanded.

"Keep your hands at the level of your eyes," Madame Giry ordered.

 _Track down this muderer!_

 _He must be found!_

"This mob wants him as much as we do," Morgan observed.

"Well, that's not happening," Hotch argued.

"Clear!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Clear!" Rossi retorted.

"Okay, he's not gonna go quietly," Hotch said, "we need to appeal to his love for Christine and we need to sympathize with him."

"I'll say," Rossi agreed, "the guy's been through enough."

"We still need to catch him," Hotch noted, "hopefully we can get him some help and make him realize what he is doing is wrong."

"He lives at the bottom of the lake," Madame Giry added, "there's an easier way. Follow me!"

 _Why, you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?_

 _Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face_ Destler sang.

"Look, I'm sorry I took off your mask," Christine reasoned, "I assure you it won't happen again, angel."

"Don't call me that!" Destler yelled.

"I hear singing," Prentiss whispered.

"Okay, stelath is gonna be our strength," Morgan said, "we need to distract him, catch him off guard."

"Wait my dear," Destler snarled, "we have a guest!"

"Raoul!" Christine yelped as Destler hung him.

"Actually, we have _several guests_ ," Destler taunted, "hello _agents_. So glad you can finally make it."

"Erik Destler, you need to let Christine and Raoul go. Now," Hotch commanded.

"But...but...she loves me," Destler argued.

"That may be true," JJ said, "she loves you. She doesn't love what you're doing right now."

"I know you want to be accepted by people, but this is wrong," Rossi said.

"No! No!" Destler exclaimed, "this is right!"

"I know what happened to you at the circus," Reid negotiated, "I know about the abuse, about how Madame Giry took you in. I know you were isolated from everyone. No one taught you and no one loved you. You learned how to make beautiful music and build things all by yourself. That all changed when you heard Christine sing, didn't it?"

"Yes! Yes! She had the voice of angel."

"You were her angel of music," Reid stated.

"Yes! I am her angel! No one else!"

"Right now," Reid started, "you need to be the angel that Chrstine needs. Holding her and Raoul hostage isn't the way to do that. Let them go."

Erik started crying into the wedding veil.

"You will always be my angel of music," Christine whispered, "but right now, you need to go with these people. They can help you."

"Alright," Destler wept, "I'll let you go."

"That's good, Erik," Reid praised, "because if you love someone, you have to let them go."

Erik released Raoul from the rope. Raoul immediatley rushed to Christine.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Christine and the phantom shared one last look.

 _You alone can make my song take flight._

 _It's over now, the music of the night._

"Well, that was some case," Prentiss quipped.

"Killings at an opera house. Who knew?" Rossi remarked.

"I hear Christine and Raoul are already married," Hotch said.

"Yeah, and Destler's in a mental hospital," Reid noted.

"Poor guy," Rossi lamented, "he never really had a chance. Grown men go crazy locked in a jail cell. I can't imagine what being locked up in a cage does to a child. And all because of a disfigurement he had no control over."

"The good news is that he's been placed in one of France's most advanced hospitals," Hotch said, "and with a _lot_ of work, he might have a chance again."

"The doctors even say they might be able to fix his face," Prentiss smiled.

"These are the endings we want," Rossi smiled, "where everyone comes out alive and we get our bad guys." "Yeah, except our bad guy wasn't really 'bad,'" Morgan said, sadly.

"Yeah, I know," Rossi grimaced.

The case had affected them all deeply.

"So, Reid, you gonna call Christine?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, she's married," Reid retorted, "I can't just...barge in like that."

"Well, I'll tell you what we'll do," Prentiss said, "there's a great bar in downtown Paris. How about we go down for drinks and get Pretty Boy hooked up with a hot French girl?"

"As long as she doesn't have an obbsessed stalker, fine by me," Reid said.

"Oh, did Pretty Boy just crack a joke?" Morgan asked.

Reid lightly punched his shoulder.

"Merde," Morgan muttered.

"Boys, boys," JJ scolded.

"Yeah, watch your language, Morgan," Prentiss laughed.

Morgan threw his hands up in the air and the team laughed. They would be just fine.


End file.
